Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of augmented reality devices, systems and methods related to biomedical applications.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various methods of using head-mounted displays and augmented reality techniques to provide medical information have been proposed. In particular, technologies such as Google Glass, Microsoft HoloLens, and other devices have been proposed for a variety of different medical functions.
The Microsoft HoloLens system, discussed in US patent publication 2017/0357333, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, teaches a head-mounted display device with a see-through (transparent or partially transparent) display, one or more computer processors, sensors such as accelerometers and tilt sensors, as well as cameras and depth cameras (e.g. time of flight cameras, often called ToF cameras) that are configured to view the outside world. This type of device often has rechargeable batteries, and wireless transceivers (e.g. Wi-Fi and Bluetooth transceivers) enabling the HoloLens to exchange information with outside computerized devices and systems.
Such augmented reality devices and methods are presently popular for various medical educational purposes, such as teaching anatomy, and other educational situations. However use of such techniques in non-educational medical environments, such as hospitals, intensive care units, and routine clinical practice has not yet become common.